Invisible
by A Shade of Green
Summary: Hermione's view of life after the war ends. Oneshot.


Disclaimer- None of this is mine.

_A/N: Some short, depressing, ansty, un-betaed. less than 1,000 word drabble about a possible scenario of the end of the war._

There was a time when I was the smartest in the school.

That was before everything happened. Before I lost everyone and everything important to me.

This tale of sorts begins at Hogwarts. That was where he found out about everything. It was where our story started and ended, yet it is still continuing, like a never-ending fairy-tale with millions of sequels and follow-ups.

Hogwarts was our sanctuary for seven years. Seven blissful, danger filled years. I loved them. And then, since this a fairy sort of tale, I'll admit that those years were the best years of my life. Not that it mattered much in the end.

It was the day before our graduation. I remember that day. It was a great day, the kind of day where everyone goes to beaches and tries to tan. It was the kind of day where you could do just about anything and it was just right for whatever you chose.

It was that day where our little trio felt invincible, like we were going to last forever. I remember because we sat at that tree by the lake that we had so often used for quick cram sessions and for just a good day of relaxing and talking as if we were normal, as if Harry wasn't who he was.

But then, out of nowhere, _they _came out of nowhere. _They_ were the ones that ruined our lives. The Death Eaters.

There were too many students on the grounds that day to realize quickly enough that we were under attack. Too many students, too many casualties. It was just by luck that Harry pulled Ron and I to safety. Pure, simple luck. Something that couldn't save them in the long run.

Everything was a blur. Harry was gone and we ran out there like foolish children, thinking that we could protect our home, our sanctuary. Most of us died anyway. Ron was among them. Every night when I go to sleep, I see his glassy blue eyes staring up at me, haunting me, taunting me because I didn't, because I couldn't save him.

There was a green light flying somewhere, and by instinct, I ducked. It wasn't aimed at me however. It was aimed at the Headmaster. He, of course, died. It was an instant flashback of our first year, the chess board. Everyone sacrificed their selves for the greater good, for Harry.

I think I did know what was going to happen. Call it women's intuition, but I feel that I knew Harry was going to sacrifice himself too, just to give himself the chance to kill Voldemort. He had been studying without us, he'd been very moody when we asked him about it.

Don't think that he did some sort of dark magic. It was nothing like that. It was the purest of magic actually. I never did get the full details of what happened, simply because I didn't want to hear it, but I remember seeing a bright white light and the screaming of Harry and _Him_. They both died instantly. But with Voldemort's death, something happened to the Death Eaters. I suppose it had something to do with their life force being attached to his, but I never found out. Their skin where the Dark Mark was, it melted off. And with that, their skin, their flesh, it was all melting, and in an instant, I stood in a puddle of liquefied flesh.

Everything after that felt as if it were on fast forward and I was just watching. I was sent to live with my parents again because I was deemed mentally unstable, emotionally unstable, magically unstable. That was all ten years ago.

Now, I'm in St. Mungo's because I can't take care of myself. My parents didn't know what to do with me, so now I spend all my time in a powder blue room staring out a window.

When I first came here, they gave me books, all the books I could read. But then I just felt empty, sad. There was no one that cared for me and no one that I could care for. My parents thought me as a burden, the world thought me as a failure.

So along the way, I stopped reading.

I stopped reading, I stopped learning. I stopped the hunger, the thirst for knowledge. I stopped everything.

Now, I'm changed. I'm no longer that Hermione Granger that everyone adored and hated. I'm that poor invalid in room 224 with no visitors, no emotions, no life.

In a sad, calming way, I've become invisible.


End file.
